Outside
by Luga-B-Chan
Summary: Hayate doesn´t want to go outside, it´s snowing...


-Outside -

Hayate sat on the window board and looked through the window. Thick flakes of white snow fell from the sky and whirled through the air, wild but nevertheless gentle. With nostalgia in the heart Hayate looked outside to the other ninjas, which behaved again like children and had organized a wild snowball fight.

He could see how Kakashi, who had been totally deepened into an exciting or evenly interesting line of his eternally present book ´Icha Icha Paradise , was hit by a snowball directly in the face. To read the book outside in this weather let Hayate doubt Kakashi seriously. This was a craze!

Kakashi wailed like a small child when his precious book became completely wet. Anko laughed out loud, Gai and Asuma giggled likewise. Kurenai and Raidou however ignored the happening and tried to secretly sneak up to Ibiki. But the infamous interrogation master however had long created a shadowclone of himslef and let the two jounin appreciatively grope into his trap, while he was looking at everything from safe distance…

It was each time the same when the winter came and snow fell: Then hard men and women became small children. Hayate could only shake his head about that. He coughed once, but strongly. He snuggled deeper into his jounin-west. It was really way too cold outside.

When he heard steps come nearer, he looked up. Genma came into the darkened room and stepped to Hayate´s side at the window, hands held behind the back. Requesting, he looked at the younger special-jounin.

Gekkou coughed twice, clueless of what Genma might want from him. „What? "

„Why don´t you go outside with me to the others? It´s no use to always squat inside during the whole winter and watch the others wistfully having their fun. "

Gekkou shrugged his shoulders. „You know exactly that I should not go outside in this weather. A cold would only aggravate my cough. "

Without waiting for a further word Genma held something out to him.

Surprised Hayate looked on the strange ball. „What…? " He reached for it and looked at it closely. It took him a moment, but then he recognized it. It was a scarf, made of soft, pink wool, even knitted. Obviously the person who had manufactured it, had had large trouble making the scarf but unfortunately had been simultaneously not been too ashamed to use pink wool for it. In addition a few small embroideries were attached on it: Gekkou Hayate.

Genma hid the hand with which he had given the scarf to Hayate quickly behind his back, but Hayate had seen exactly the many small plasters on the fingers. He had to grin. Apparently Genma could not deal well with all needles, if he could not use them as a weapon. But Hayate decided not to give a comment, so not to hurt Genma´s maleness.

The senbon-user pouted as he guessed Hayates thoughts and turned away abruptly. „So. Now you have no more reason not to go outside. The others and I are waiting for you." With that he left the weakly lit up room with rigid, fast steps and associated with the others into the snow.

Hayate regarded the scarf with a smile. ´_With that I shouldn´t have a reason not to go outside? The color alone is sufficient to want to avoid daylight eternally …_

Nevertheless.

He had to laugh. Then he shook his head when he thought about his friend. _´__What queer card you are, Genma!_ Then he put on the scarf. A warm, pleasant feeling spread in his belly. He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper in the soft, fluffy material and inhaled deeply.

He had to sneeze nor cough neither, Genma had thus carefully selected the material. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards automatically.

„Persuaded. "

With that he jumped down from the window sill, stepped outside into the corridor, reached for his over-thick winter jacket and stepped outside into the cool winter, where his friends received his most warmly.

Fin

* * *

Jo, a short little story about two of my favorite characters. Ok, its not the first "scarf-to-Hayate,-he´ll-need-it"-story/idea, but I thought: "why not", hihi. Though its kawaii (or what is the correct word for it? Kawaii? Kawaiiness? Whateverness?), I hope you liked it and tell me what you think. Oh, and if there are some serious mistakes please tell me, I´m not a native English speaker, thanks a lot. 

Yours Luga-B-Chan


End file.
